The Disease
"The Disease" is an upcoming episode, It is part 1 of "Save Elmore from Joy". Synopsis Due to Doughnut Sheriff's carelessness, The Joy Virus escapes and plans to infect the whole Elmore, It's up to Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Banana Joe, Penny, Miss Simian, Sarah, Tobias and Linto to save Elmore. Characters Main Characters Gumball Darwin Anais Banana Joe Penny Sarah Tobias Linto Supporting Characters Miss Simian Minor Characters Doughnut Sheriff Chicken Bucket Nicole Richard Other police officers Everybody else in Elmore Transcript starts at Chicken Bucket's Office, a secured glass bottle is there, with a rainbow chemical, specifically the Joy Virus. Doughnut Sheriff: room ''Ah! Time for some coffee stealing! What he gets for firing me! Though he did hire me back, That's good. Doughnut Sheriff: ''chemical ''Huh? Rainbow Coffee! ''the glass '' Chicken Bucket: ''office door with coffee ''A-- ''coffee ''OH MY GOD! Doughnut Sheriff: ''Chemicals Chicken Bucket: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!!? Doughnut Sheriff: infected and starts approaching to hug the Chicken Bucket Chicken Bucket: No no no!! Sheriff hugs the Chicken Bucket, infecting him sound; Timecard appears saying "MEANWHILE..." to Gumball and Darwin's room; Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Banana Joe, Penny, Sarah, Tobias and Linto are partying, everywhere seems like a mess Linto: Gumball, This is the BEST Party ever! Sarah: Yeah! How long did it take you to prepare this? Gumball: Relaxed Oh, don't worry. to outside of Watterson house, Nicole and Richard are there Nicole and Richard: Have you got any change?! Nicole and Richard: Gasp ''What!? ''back to the party lot of laughs can be heard, Darwin is then confused Darwin: Huh? outside the window to the window, Everybody look like they are infected with joy as Darwin looks at them Darwin: Uhhh... Guys? Gumball: What man! We're tryin' to have a blast! Darwin: Come look outside... it's serious. come to the window and look outside Gumball: What the..? Penny: What's going on outside? Tobias: I don't know! We should go out and explore. go outside, the city is a wreck and everybody are infected with joy Gumball: Wait, I recognize this! Everybody else: What? Gumball: It's the joy virus. to everyone walking on the streets, all the infected people are walking slowly Darwin: over a rock ''OWWW!! ''infected people hear Darwin, and start chasing the gang Gumball: Darwin, Get up!! quickly gets up, And everyone start running Gumball: We need to get to Elmore Junior High! Tobias: Are you crazy? There could be people there! Gumball: No! When I saw the other episode with the virus Miss Simian played that song and it would fix everything! Banana Joe: Well, let's give it a go! Linto: But there are a lot of people here! Gumball: Let's just run. to front angle of everyone, a few joy zombies approach and everybody stealthly jump and avoid everyone Sarah: That was close! scream is heard in the background and everyone else look at the back with a scared face Gumball: I'm not even sure what was that. to Elmore Junior High, the gang reaches there closer to Elmore Junior High entrance, everyone are panting Gumball: Alright guys, Let's get to Miss Simian's room and find the cassette player,'' and get to the PA system! ''run into the school and quickly stop Darwin: Oh god, more joy zombies. gang runs to Miss Simian's room, and jump; on the way they bump into Miss Simian Everyone and Miss Simian: OW! Miss Simian: up and gasps ''GET AWAY ZOMBIES! ''else get up Gumball: Chill out Miss Simian we're not infected! We were protected! Darwin: Where were you going anyways? Miss Simian: To my room and get the cassette player! Gumball: That's where we were going! Miss Simian: Well why are you standing here? COME! run into Miss Simian's room Miss Simian: Okay! Look for my cassette player! look at one spot, and its not there Darwin: at Miss Simian's desk ''Wait! A note! ''at the note Gumball: to Miss Simian's desk, grabs the note and reads it ''"By a Joy Virus nerd, written quickly with knowledge. Hello, whoever is reading this is clearly in the joy virus' outbreak, sorry but the cassette player is in the Elmore Science Lab, it is surrounded by a lot of joy zombies, You must get to the lab, go through the zombies, make a cure potion to put on the player so it can go loud, then go to the Elmore PA System, the potion should be put on the player because the PA System isn't that loud, after you do these; the town will be saved." Darwin: Wait! The science lab is far! Sarah: So we have to get to the science lab, go through the joy zombies, invent a cure and save the town! Gumball: And it's all up to us! Gumball: LETS GO! ''run out of the room, The frame freezes as the gang bravely in the hallway look at outside comes on the still frame and says "TO BE CONTINUED..." episode ends Trivia * This episode and "The Cure" are the only episodes in Save Elmore from Joy which were not renamed. Ironically, This is the first part and the other is the last part. * This episode reveals that after the events of "The Law" Doughnut Sheriff has been stealing the Chicken Bucket's coffee everytime he was gone. * This episode was accidentally released on Cartoon Network's VOD services on March 11 2017, but it was removed four hours after the release, Although this; The episode was actually seen by a lot of people. * Gumball breaks the fourth wall by mentioning that he actually watched the episode "The Joy". Goofs/Errors * This episode, Doughnut Sheriff immediately gets fully infected, where as in "The Joy" it took time for the victims to get fully infected. Category:Season 5 By AaditS Category:By AaditS Category:Episodes On-Demand Category:Episodes on the CN App Category:Episodes on the Cartoon Network App